Apenas Amigos
by Luana Domingues
Summary: Meu nome é Lily Evans, e eu sou uma das grandes sortudas por deixar meu cupido bêbado e estúpido fazer com que eu me apaixonasse pelo meu melhor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Larissa: Olá! Combinamos de postar um capítulo por semana, mas claro que se tivermos uma resposta positiva a animação vai rolar solta (rs). Enfim, Apenas Amigos é baseada na música da diva Taylow Swift, You belong with me.  
>Eu e a Luna fizemos um modo muito legal de escrever (pelo menos na minha opinião), e foi fluindo muito bem! Estamos tentando passar a essência dos personagens pro EUA, o que é bem complicado. Preciso admitir que fã, fã mesmo de HP aqui é a Luna, mas ngm tira a minha obsessão por James Potter. Essa Lily é bem espontânea e louca, e é um misto nosso.<br>Deixa eu calar a boca agora, e sintam-se à vontade para ler! Eu espero que gostem, e comentem guys!

Luana: Olá, eu tenho essa fanfic guardada a muito tempo por aqui, e resolvi restaurá-la, só que a Laris não resistiu ao me ver escrever e se entusiasmou também, então aqui estamos. Espero que vocês se interessem pela história, a Laris já disse tudo, espero que gostem, beijos.

* * *

><p><em>Nunca, jamais, nem mesmo por um segundo, seja idiota o suficiente para amar seu melhor amigo. <em>

Agora se você já se vê completamente apaixonada, junte-se ao clube. Acredite, não é nada legal você estar ao lado daquele que deveria ser somente seu amigo, e olhá-lo com outros olhos. Ouvir todos seus problemas, desde familiares a um desentendimento com um colega. Até aí tudo bem.

Só que esses não são os únicos problemas que você tem que escutar. Como uma boa amiga sua obrigação é ouvir todos, sejam quais forem os seus problemas, e quando são amorosos? E acreditem, eles na maioria das vezes são, então você é obrigada a colocar toda sua vocação de teatro para fora, e interpretar lindamente o papel da melhor amiga compreensiva, que só quer ajudar.

E era isso que eu estava fazendo agora. Parece que a nova namorada de James havia dados motivos suficientes para que ele estivesse com uma cara nada amigável no celular. Ele me viu de relance, e eu peguei um papel sulfite rapidamente.

_"O que aconteceu?"_

Escrevi preocupada. Mostrei o papel para que ele pudesse ler, da mesma forma que fazíamos sempre. Nossas janelas eram frente a frente, e só o jardim nos separava.

Ele fez uma careta, e me pediu para esperar enquanto gritava no telefone. Parece bem assustador certo? Mas é uma coisa típica, pelo menos uma vez por semana eu assisto à sessão de gritaria James Caroline. Quando ele finalmente desligou o celular, me deu uma resposta curta, que se explicou por si mesma.

_"Caroline aconteceu."_

Dei um sorriso triste, e ele pareceu não perceber o real sentimento que se passava dentro de mim. Engolindo o choro por ver James chateado por aquela garota, e ter de ser a pessoa a quem ele não sente nada mais que amizade, fiz o que qualquer melhor amigo faria. Esqueci da minha dor para cuidar da dele.

"_Que tal uma sessão de filmes, doces e pipoca?" _

Ele sorriu, e não demorou muito a escrever de volta:

_"Eu escolho o filme."_

_"Certo, mas não pense que não vai pagar por isso Sr. Potter, os doces e a pipoca são seus!"_

Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que me faria fazer qualquer coisa.

_"Isso é tão injusto, Lily."_

Sorri maleficamente de volta para ele. Com o tempo me tornei uma atriz perfeita, acho que deveria realmente profissionalizar isso.

_"É a vida Potter. Te vejo em 15 minutos"_

Desci às escadas e vi mamãe lavando a louça do jantar. Eu precisava arrumar a sala, e escolher uma pilha de filmes para tentar influenciar na escolha de James. O quê? Não sou obrigada a assistir terror! Se bem que a ideia de algum zumbi aparecendo na tela me assustaria, e seria a desculpa perguntar para cair nos braços do meu melhor amigo. Mas eu sei que não faria isso, por mais que a ideia fosse tentadora.

– Mamãe... – comecei a dizer da sala. Ela ainda estava terminando com a louça.

– Já sei, James está vindo.

Logo a campainha tocou, a tempo perfeito de estar tudo organizado. Minha mãe era um amor, e pelo fato de conhecer James desde antes dele se conhecer como dizia ela, ele tinha passagem livre para aparecer em casa a qualquer momento. Fui abrir a porta e por um segundo me deixei maravilhar com a visão do garoto.

Seus cabelos negros estavam adoravelmente bagunçados que combinavam perfeitamente com seu tom de pele alvo e olhos castanhos esverdeados. Para completar o pacote perfeição, um short jeans e uma camisa preta gola V. James deu um sorriso torto, e eu me contive para não expressar a quão maravilhada ficava com seu sorriso. Injustiça era ter as minhas pernas bambas e borboletas no estômago toda a vez que James Potter sorria.

– Por favor, me diga que nós não vamos assistir nada sangrento essa noite. - eu disse suplicante e ele riu.

– Mas é claro que vamos! Lily, te conheço muito bem e sei que nesse momento há uma pilha dos seus filmes preferidos sobre à mesa, que você por acaso deixou para facilitar minha vida. Mas eu sou mais esperto, e trouxe de casa. Agora se a pilha não estiver lá... Quem sabe podemos ver outra coisa?

Fiz uma careta, e deixei entrar. Droga de garoto que me conhecia perfeitamente bem.

– James, você é cruel. – falei bufando enquanto ele sorria marotamente para o que encontrou sobre a mesa.

O moreno tirou a bolsa das costas, e despejou uma quantidade enorme de doces.

– O que você disse? – ele perguntou ao ver a minha expressão com a barra de chocolate crocante que eu tanto amava.

– Que você é o melhor amigo do mundo!

Nós dois rimos, e ele me passou três pacotes de pipoca para estourar no microondas.

– Eu me pergunto aonde eu arrumei uma amiga tão falsa assim - disse ele tentando soar bravo, falhando miseravelmente.

– Você sabe que não viveria sem mim.

– Claro, claro. Vou te prender no porão por umas semanas, para experimentar, o que acha?  
>Sempre o mesmo James, por fora ele nunca dava a entender que estava chateado, mas eu sabia que ali dentro em algum lugar havia mágoa pela namorada.<p>

– Sentiria tanta a minha falta que em menos de algumas horas voltaria se ajoelhando e pedindo desculpas.

Fui até a cozinha com ele no meu encalço, e coloquei o primeiro pacotinho de pipocas para estourar.

– Não sonhe tão alto, Lily. – ele respondeu se se encostando à bancada.

Eu mostrei a língua para ele, e o idiota tratou de apertar as minhas bochechas.

– Você parece uma criança de sete anos! – o acusei.

– Olha quem fala! – ele riu fingindo indignação.

– Eu sou a pessoa mais madura que eu conheço – disse.

– Acho que você não conhece muitas pessoas, ou anda estudando secretamente no jardim de infância. – ele fingiu estar lamentando por mim.

Reagi instantaneamente pegando a primeira coisa que vi por perto – um pano de prato –, e acertando perfeitamente o meu alvo, seu rosto.

– Você me paga, Lily Evans – disse caminhando em minha direção.

– É, porque eu estou com tanto medo! – brinquei correndo na direção contrária da dele.

Para a minha surpresa, James pegou a barra de chocolate e deu um sorriso maligno.

– Não pense nisso, James Potter!

Ele me olhou desafiadoramente e correu para a sala. Preciso ainda dizer que nós dois somos duas crianças juntos? Corri disparada atrás dele, e ele riu levantando o chocolate no ar.

Adorava como as coisas com James sempre fluíam assim, simples e natural, não brigávamos por mais de um segundo, e sempre nos divertíamos um com o outro, ninguém pode me culpar por estar apaixonada por ele, certo?

– Me devolve! – fiz cara de choro.

Ele riu mais ainda.

– De todas as pessoas que você pode usar essa carinha eu sou a que menos caí nela.

Aumentei meu bico e cruzei os braços.

– Desistiu tão fácil? Tsc, tsc, perdedora.

Pulei em cima dele com toda minha força, o jogando no chão e pegando o chocolate.

– Derrubado por uma garota menor que você? Tsc tsc, perdedor. – falei fazendo referência a sua última frase, apenas para provocar.

Acontece que por ter me jogado em cima do seu corpo com tanta força, eu estava sobre ele agora. Corei violentamente e saí de cima dele, que bagunçou os cabelos negros e sorriu.

– Você devia participar de alguma luta livre, Lily.

– Engraçadinho.

Dei um tapa de leve nos seus ombros e o puxei pela camisa até a cozinha novamente, protegendo com a minha vida a barra de chocolate.

– Vamos, trate de fazer alguma coisa e leve os copos e doces.

– Mandona - resmungou baixinho.

– O que você disse James?

– Madonna, tem um filme da Madonna na minha casa... - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

– Claro que tem - ergui uma sobrancelha para demonstrar desconfiança.

Ele riu e foi fazer o que mandei.

– O Massacre da Serra Elétrica? Você só pode estar brincando comigo! – exclamei abismada, acompanhando seu olhar cínico. Eu estava com os dois potes de pipocas em mãos, e a única coisa que consegui falar ameaçadoramente foi:

– Nem pensar!

– Mas Lily...

– Não.

– O filme é muito bom e...

– Não.

– Premonição? Que tal?

– Eu fico me perguntando da onde arranjei um melhor amigo tão sanguinário assim.

– Eu prefiro evitar os pensamentos de como eu fui feito.

Dei risada, e fui pegar um dos filmes da minha pilha.

– Anjos e Demônios que tal? Todo mundo fica feliz, tem suspense e o velho e bom sangue que você tanto aprecia.

– Vai adiantar eu discutir com você? – perguntou ele com esperança.

– Não. – respondi sorrindo.

– Eu que sou cruel depois... Anjos e Demônios, certo.

Durante o filme tudo ocorreu normalmente. Eu, James, cobertas e pipoca e doces. Mas logo que os créditos começaram a passar o senti ficar tenso ao meu lado, e sabia exatamente o porquê: Caroline.

– James?

– Sim Lily eu te deixo escolher o próximo.

– Não é isso.

– O que é então?

– Você está bem?

Ele me olhou com aquela cara que só eu podia entender: já havia passado, mas ainda doía. Eu o puxei para deitar no meu colo e comecei a acariciar seus cabelos negros.

– Eu sei, eu sei, é complicado. – falei antes que ele dissesse algo.

– Eu só não agüento mais essas brigas, Lily.

– Conversa com ela, diz que você tá bem com isso.

– Isso é meio gay Lily, e você conhece ela, ela provavelmente vai rir e ignorar.

– Tente ao menos, James - revirei os olhos.

– Certo, acredita que hoje ela estava reclamando de você Lil? De você? Não tem o menor sentido toda essa paranóia dela, sabe que somos amigos, mesmo antes de eu a conhecer.

Eu olhei imediatamente para outro lugar. O medo de que ele visse a confissão do que eu sentia nos meus olhos foi maior, e eu mal pude encará-lo quando respondi:

– Ela é sua namorada, é normal que esteja com ciúmes.

– Não de você, não me importa que ela seja ou não minha namorada, se ela continuar a insistir nisso não vai demorar muito para eu me cansar.

Prendi um suspiro, às vezes é tão difícil esconder.

– Amanhã é um novo dia, e você pode resolver isso do jeito certo. E me aproveitando da sua fragilidade, por favor, por favor, vamos assistir Cartas para Julieta!

James me olhou de lado e toda a sua tristeza parecia ter sumido. Ele fez uma careta pelo nome do filme, e revirou os olhos.

– Você sabe, às vezes essa sua carinha funciona.

Eu peguei um travesseiro e taquei na sua cara, e nós dois caímos na risada mais uma vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Nós ainda estávamos vendo um filme de suspense, e eu acabara de gritar para a mulherzinha sair da casa. Se ela ouvisse meu conselho, não estaria sendo cerrada ao meio agora. James estava brincando com a minha mão e eu abri um meio sorriso.

– Você não vai assistir? Porque eu adoraria ver alguma comédia romântica...

Ele riu de mim, e eu o empurrei fracamente brincando. Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu e por um momento eu me perdi em seus olhos castanhos, sorrindo bobamente. Céus, como ele conseguia ser tão perfeito?

– Lily, eu...

– Sim? – perguntei curiosa. James me olhava de um jeito diferente, com um brilho no olhar.

– Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Faz algum tempo que tenho guardado isso e... Lily, eu te amo.

Um milhão de pensamentos lotou a minha cabeça. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer isso ao meu pobre coração, que disparou loucamente com aquelas palavras. Eu estava sem fala. Minhas mãos tremiam. Eu mal podia conter o sentimento que irradiava dentro de mim.

– James, eu... – comecei, e ele me impediu. Se aproximou mais de mim, e eu fechei os olhos, enquanto sua boca ficava cada vez mais perto e...

E o maldito celular tocou. Droga. Mil vezes droga.

Apenas um sonho. Foi apenas isso. Suspirei e mal abri os olhos, tateando até achar o objeto que fazia um barulho alto, desligando e o tacando bem longe. Meu humor matinal era simplesmente lindo. Finalmente tomei coragem para abrir os olhos e fiquei zonza por alguns segundos, até conseguir me tocar que estava deitada ao lado de James na sala, e céus, ele conseguia ser lindo até dormindo! Como uma pessoa normal consegue isso? Ri com o meu pensamento bobo, e fiquei o admirando por alguns segundos... É, se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo não é nada legal. Me levantei com um pouco de vergonha na cara que ainda me restava e passei reto pelo espelho. Peguei um copo d'água e dei um sorriso maléfico.

– Já acordei mãe, sem água, por favor! - ele levantou em um segundo assustado. Olhei para ele rindo.

– Eu não sou sua mãe, sabe?

– Eu sei que você não é minha mãe, Lily. – ele revirou os olhos castanhos esverdeados e começou a procurar seus óculos. – Perdemos a hora vendo filmes?

– Sim, de novo. Sabe James, quando você quiser dormir aqui é só falar, vocês estão sempre perdendo a hora vendo filmes até altas horas da noite... – minha mãe chegou já me deixando corada, obrigada mãe, belo jeito de começar o dia.

James bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos negros com as mãos. As olheiras estavam bem visíveis e eu ri ao perceber isso. Ele me olhou confuso e apontou para o meu cabelo desgrenhado rubro.

– Você parece péssima, Lily.

Peguei a primeira almofada que vi e taquei nele.

– Mãe, me diga por favor que fez algumas panquecas. – supliquei e ela sorriu docemente.

– Claro. E alguns cookies para você, James.

– Você mima demais ele. – resmunguei.

– Claro que ela me mima Lily, ela me ama mais que você, não é Sra. Evans? – ele olhou para ela fazendo a minha carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança, ok eu admito que nele ficou muito mais sexy e irresistível, mas é minha!

– Claro que eu te amo James, amo os dois.

– Espera ai! Você não tem que amar ele, e ele tem que parar de roubar as expressões das outras pessoas!

– Você está se recusando a emprestar a carinha pidona para o seu melhor amigo, Lily? – perguntou ele todo dramático.

– Ah, nem vem! – choraminguei e minha mãe riu saindo da sala em direção à cozinha.

– Venham comer, crianças!

– Claro!

– A única criança aqui é ele!

Falamos juntos, e só ouvi mamãe dizer:

– São seis e dez. – Ops, escola.

– Merda! Hoje é segunda-feira, e já tem escola

Antes de tudo eu preciso realmente expressar meu ódio mortal por segundas-feiras, as pessoas dizem que sexta feira treze dá azar? Definitivamente não, não tem como um dia chamado sexta-feira ter azar, pois é último dia de ir para a escola da semana, um dia antes do fim de semana. Mas as segundas, ah... as segundas, você desanima só de pensar no quanto de tempo vai demorar até outra sábado chegar, fora que segundas feiras tem um carma de sempre atrair algo ruim, elas deveriam ser feriados, eliminadas para sempre das nossas vidas!

– Hoje vai ser um dia e tanto... – James suspirou e eu lembrei que ele teria que conversar com Caroline.

– Coragem! – tentei animá-lo.

– Claro, porque você mal saiu debaixo das cobertas ainda, não é? – ironizou ele e eu fiz bico.

– Vá se ferrar, James.

– Você está vendo como a sua filha se comporta Sra. Evans? Eu acho que ela deveria ficar de castigo por me tratar de forma tão grosseira – ele disse para minha mãe se fazendo de coitado, o fuzilei com o olhar e dei um tapa em seu ombro.

– Cala a boca! Vou me trocar – peguei uma panqueca e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto correndo, não antes de ouvi-lo gritar.

– Eu também vou, te pego em meia hora!

Dei um meio sorriso que sumiu quando vi a minha situação no espelho. James estava certo, eu estava péssima. A coisa tava tão roxa embaixo dos meus olhos que parecia que eu tinha levado um soco, e meu cabelo ruivo não ajudava muito semelhante a um espantalho como estava. Comi o último pedaço da panqueca e me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro, como se fosse melhorar alguma coisa.

Minutos depois me vi tentando de todas as formas me deixar mais apresentável, mas aparentemente não existia corretivo algum que fosse mágico ao ponto de fazer essas olheiras desaparecerem "Merda!"

Desistindo da minha maquiagem, penteei meu cabelo, e me enfiei na primeira roupa que vi pela frente, não tenho a mínima chance de parecer bonita mesmo hoje, para que vou perder meu tempo escolhendo uma roupa? Além de que, eu já estou atrasada, droga!

– LILY! – ouvi mamãe gritar.

– JÁ ESTOU DESCENDO! – respondi sabendo que James estaria esperando por mim, e segundos depois ele buzinou.

Peguei os livros e de um jeito muito delicado (claro, aham) os coloquei na mochila. Olhei-me no espelho mais uma vez, só para checar, e eu estava quase apresentável.

Meu cabelo ruivo estava preso numa trança de lado, feita de qualquer jeito, e meus olhos verdes estavam levemente marcados pelo lápis de olho. Uma calça jeans, camiseta branca e meu velho par de all star. Desci às escadas e furtei mais uma panqueca.

– Tchau, mãe!

Encontrei com James, já sentado no volante me olhando irritado.

– Como você consegue ser lerda! Eu estou te esperando há dez minutos, e você tinha mais vinte, estamos atrasados!

– Calma, já estou entrando, não é como se não nos deixassem entrar por dez minutos de atraso.

Ele resmungou algo, enquanto eu entrava no carro, e começou a dirigir.

– Ei, James?

– Fala.

– Você tomou banho?

– Você acha que eu sou o que? Por céus, Lily, é claro!

Olhei de esguelha para ele e sorri ao mexer em seu cabelo que agora notei estar molhado bagunçar.

– Eu demorei anos para arrumá-lo! - ele resmungou, e deu um sorriso maroto.

– Para quê? Você sabe que nunca vai conseguir ganhar do seu cabelo... - murmurei fuçando nos CD's.

– Pelo mesmo motivo que você tentou esconder sua olheira, a camada de maquiagem é visível do outro lado do oceano. – fiz careta para ele.

– Sério?

– Não, você está bonita. – ele disse me fazendo corar.

– Obrigada.

– Você fica uma graça corada, e sempre cora quando te fazem elogios – ele disse rindo, o corrigi mentalmente que é apenas quando ele me faz elogios.

– Eu já mandei você se ferrar hoje? – perguntei sorrindo.

Ele manteve os olhos na estrada e ignorou o celular que vibrou incessantemente, respondendo:

– Você é sempre um amor de pessoa, Lily. Essa sua habilidade me assusta.

Como de costume, eu bati nele e olhei novamente para o celular que voltou a vibrar.

– Caroline?

– Provavelmente, não estou a fim de falar com ela hoje.

– James eu não sei se você percebeu mas vocês estudam na mesma escola, e no mesmo ano, e tem muitas aulas em comum.

– Eu sei disso, é exatamente por isso que não estamos indo para escola ruiva.

– O QUÊ? James Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntei finalmente percebendo que aquele não era o caminho que eu tanto conhecia.

– Apenas arranjando um pouco de diversão. - ele sorriu de canto.

– Oh Deus, onde eu fui me meter quando você virou meu melhor amigo? E eu detesto quando você me chama de ruiva, significa que está aprontando algo. – cruzei os braços, zangada.

– Você vai se divertir, eu prometo. Além de que, quem é a pessoa que vive proclamando que toda segunda-feira deveria ser feriado? Vamos fazer dessa segunda-feira um feriado Lily.

Matar aula... Isso não estava certo. Mas eu estava com James, e isso influenciava fortemente meus pensamentos. Querem saber? Por que não? Por que eu não posso me divertir com o meu melhor amigo (ignorem o fato da minha pessoa estúpida ter se apaixonado pela criatura), e fazer dessa segunda-feira uma sexta? Eu ri e tirei meu all-star, jogando a mochila no banco de trás.

James me olhou surpreso.

– Não vai espernear nem ameaçar a minha vida por estarmos fazendo algo tão errado?

– Provavelmente eu faça isso depois, quando me arrepender seriamente disso. - respondi dando de ombros.

James apenas rolou os olhos e sorriu. Ele dirigiu mais cinco minutos e eu fiquei tentando reconhecer onde nós estávamos.

– Chegamos.

O lugar era lindo. Eu desci descalça e senti a grama verde acariciando meus pés, e me deixei levar pela vista. Havia uma árvore enorme, daquelas realmente velhas e que te passavam a sensação de pura magia, com três balanços. Um jardim tímido se encontrava perto dali, e eu me encantei ainda mais ao ver lírios brancos; para me deixar de boca aberta, um rio de águas límpidas corria mais para frente.

– Isso é... Lindo!

James se limitou a sorrir.

– Minha mãe me trazia aqui quando eu era pequeno, achei que iria gostar.

– Isso realmente existe? – olhei para ele ainda maravilhada com a visão do lugar.

– Sim existe, achei há algum tempo. Não é maravilhoso? – ele disse se aproximando e deitando na grama.

– É perfeito.

Que se dane o carma das segundas-feiras, isso é o que eu chamo de uma segunda perfeita, já mencionei que eu não tenho culpa de me apaixonar por James? Me levar a esse lugar é mais do que prova disso, mundo cruel as coisas deveriam ser mais simples!

Só que por hora, vou esquecer-me de tudo isso, e me afundar nesse paraíso particular.

Eu me deitei ao seu lado e olhei para o céu azul, admirando a forma como o vento soprava delicadamente meu rosto, o silêncio do lugar e a presença de James. Ele apontou para as poucas nuvens no céu.

– Aquela lá se parece com um cavalo...

Eu olhei para onde ele havia apontado.

– Só se for um cavalo com calda, né.

– Ali, Lily! É claro que é um cavalo!

Eu ri de repente, percebendo a conversa que estávamos tendo.

– Que foi?

– Estamos brigando por causa de nuvens.

– Somos nós, brigamos por filmes e chocolate, por que não por nuvens?

– Por que são nuvens? – eu disse incrédula, e ainda sorrindo.

– Se elas fossem de chocolate, você teria um pensamento bem diferente...

Eu o olhei indignada.

– Você pensa o quê? Que eu sou uma morta de fome?

Ele não respondeu nada e riu. O idiota ainda riu! Eu me sentei e comecei a estapeá-lo, enquanto James se protegia.

– Ah, mas agora você vai ver, Lily Evans! - disse isso quando eu me levantei e comecei a correr pelo gramado, rindo. Outra idiota, claro.

– Dê o seu melhor! - gritei e continuei a correr.

James bagunçou de um jeito fofo os cabelos, e tirando o par de tênis, riu de longe.

– É melhor correr, ruiva!

E de uma coisa eu sabia; aquela manhã seria perfeita.


	3. Chapter 3

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_and I won't waste a minute without you_

Ouvi a música começando e tentei abrir os olhos. Terça feira. Eu teria que ir para a escola hoje, com artes de James ou não. Involuntariamente sorri com a próxima parte da música.

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_Cause I need you to look into mine_

Abrindo finalmente os olhos, busquei pelo celular embaixo do travesseiro e desliguei o despertador. A parte mais difícil vem agora: levantar da cama. Por que precisa ser tão difícil?

Merda! Vamos lá se eu não for agora não para a escola novamente. Mas eis um fato, não ir para a escola ontem foi a melhor escolha que eu poderia ter feito, tive uma manhã perfeita com o James naquele mini paraíso, e depois ficamos na casa dele jogando conversa fora até anoitecer, tudo que uma garota poderia pedir, e principalmente tudo que eu poderia pedir.

Com James tudo parecia ser assim. Certo, natural... Todas as brincadeiras, risadas, briguinhas, tudo isso era a nossa história e eu não podia me ver longe disso. Doía pensar em perdê-lo, e é por isso que eu não podia lhe dizer o que sentia. Sei que pode parecer covarde, mas como eu poderia viver sem seu sorriso? Como eu podia sequer pensar em mim antes do que nele? Ambos sairíamos machucados.

Suspirei perdida em meus pensamentos enquanto selecionava uma roupa para ir para escola e arrumava minha bolsa. Hoje não era segunda se mais parecia imensamente com uma, e acredito que o fato de não ter ido a escola ontem é o responsável por isso, mas tudo bem, hoje é uma terça de sol, meu cabelo não está revoltado como sempre está em uma segunda-feira, e não há o mínimo sinal de olheiras, só as costumeiras sardas.

É, definitivamente terças-feiras são dias melhores.

Acabei optando por uma calça jeans com a camiseta branca, na qual eu simplesmente combinei com a minha tão adorada e queridinha sapatilha florida. Tomei um rápido banho, enquanto me perdia em pensamentos sobre como seria minha vida se eu estivesse com o James um pouco além de ser apenas sua amiga. Banhos são lugares sagrados para refletir sobre coisas impossíveis, assim como as horas antes de dormir, então nem pense me julgar meu querido cérebro.

Como estava alguns minutos adiantada, demorei a me trocar e fiquei estudando meu cabelo por alguns segundos, antes que meus pensamentos se perdessem em um certo moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados. Então é claro que eu não me assustei quando meu celular voltou a ter vida própria e vibrou loucamente. Ok, só dei um pulo e meu coração foi dar uma volta no espaço e voltou.

– Calma, você não tá vendo que eu estou me arrumando? - Ah, que ótimo.

Agora eu falo com celulares também! Lily, continue assim e você vai ser internada logo, logo. Peguei-o e sorri ao ver que era uma mensagem de Lene.

_"Boa dia, preguiçosa! Nós percebemos ontem a falta de uma ruiva, assim como de um dos mais importantes garotos do time de futebol...Espero que não falte hoje, Lily! E acorde, caso esteja deitada ainda._"

Como se eu estivesse dormindo, hunpf. Bufei e continuei sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

Deixe-me explicar: Marlene Mckinnon era minha melhor amiga, eu sei que eu tenho doutorado em reclamar e pensar em James Potter, mas ele não é único melhor amigo que eu tenho, a Marlene é meio diferente, ela é completamente pirada e ao mesmo tempo é uma das alunas mais inteligentes, está apaixonada por Sirius Black, mas nega até a morte. Juntamente com ela eu ando com outras garotas Alicie, Dorcas e Emmeline outras pessoas imensamente normais com quem ando, eu atraio gente estranha eu sei, mas isso não é nem de perto o pior.

Essas pessoas que se dizem minhas melhores amigas tem a audácia de falar com a Caroline, vê se pode! A consideram humana e legal, eu não me conformo com isso, nunca vou me conformar, mesmo não sendo imensamente amigas da garota, ainda são conhecidas e jogam conversa fora com ela sem problemas. Essa Caroline tem algo estranho que faz com que as pessoas gostem dela, sou o único ser vivo daquela escola que a odeia, é apavorante, como estar em um livro onde apenas você vê a maldade um personagem que todos amam.

Sortuda do jeito que eu sou, ouvi James buzinando com força lá fora. Eu sabia que ele estava pelo menos cinco minutos adiantado, porque tinha consciência que eu sempre me atrasava esquecendo algo. E então resolvi colocar a franja para trás e procurar meu livro de Biologia feito uma louca. Bom, Alice diz que eu já sou louca, mas acho um tanto exagerado. Afinal, eu só sou um pouco lerda e... Ok, ela tem razão.

Saí em disparada e antes passei pela cozinha pegando furtivamente uma maçã e um biscoito de chocolate. Ao entrar no carro, James sorriu e me cumprimentou, roubando o cookie da minha mão, como eu sabia que faria.

– Ha-ha, eu sabia que você faria isso por isso peguei a maçã.

– Você não ia deixar seu melhor amigo com fome, não é Lils? - ele piscou um olho para mim.

– Eu vou falar com a sua mãe, que ela não está te alimentando direito para você parar de roubar a minha comida.

– Até mesmo se eu disser o que eu trouxe para você comer no almoço?

Considerei minha opção, era provavelmente chocolate, ah que se dane falar com a Sra. Potter.

– É chocolate? - meus olhos brilharam - me dê logo James! Eu não vou falar nada com a sua mãe, e coloque esse caro para funcionar AGORA!

Ele riu da minha cara e me entregou uma barra de chocolate preto e branco, dando de ombros e engolindo o cookie de uma vez.

– Guloso... - cantarolei e ele olhou malignamente para o chocolate.

– Quer dizer, você é o melhor amigo que se pode ter!

Ele sorriu apenas; e como sempre, me derreti.

– Você está soando repetitiva, Lily. Já disse isso ontem, mas nada que não vá ajudar meu ego.

Dei um tapa nos seus ombros e olhei para frente com um bico nos lábios.

– James nós vamos para a escola hoje não é?

Ele suspirou fazendo cara de decepcionado.

– Mas Lily...

– JAMES POTTER! - Eu só estava brincando - ele riu - é claro que vamos para a escola, hoje tem história nada me faz faltar.

– Verdade, a única matéria que me faz ir para a escola. - suspirei, somos dois apaixonados por história, mas nada nos convence a seguir com a profissão, é mais como um hobby se divertir lendo livros, visitando museus e etc. Temos alma de velhos, como ele diz.

Não demorou dez minutos para que chegássemos na escola. James estacionou, e quando saí de dentro do carro percebi alguns olhares na minha pessoa. _Alguns_ não, droga.

Todos estavam falando baixo e lançando olhares para nós dois, e presa no meu próprio mundo desviei a atenção das pessoas para me dirigir a James.

– Nada de ficar mandando sms durante a aula, e muito menos bolinhas de papel, mocinho.

James sorriu e respondeu sarcasticamente, antes de cumprimentar um moreno alto de olhos acinzentados.

– Claro, Lily.

– Ah! Sirius! - me joguei nos braços do moreno que ria.

– Lily a última vez que você me viu foi sexta, não foi há dois anos sabe?

James ficou emburrado observando.

– Por que ela não se joga em cima de mim quando me vê? Só desse cachorro. Eu sou seu melhor amigo Lily, ele não, demonstre mais carinho por mim.

Cai na risada, soltei Sirius e olhei para ele. Ciúmes, essa emoção deveria significar outra coisa, mas eu sabia que não era, é só amizade, até Marlene fica com raiva quando eu faço isso com Sirius, e Marlene não me ama, eu acho...

– É por que o Sirius é meu animalzinho de estimação James.

– Ei! - Sirius resmungou e fez um adorável bico, e eu ri.

– Não sei porquê da preocupação, meu caro James, desde que os dois belezinhas sumiram ontem... Ou acha que ninguém percebeu?

Eu rolei os olhos e James apenas piscou, brincando. Esse era o problema, era tudo uma brincadeira para eles...

– Claro, porque eu ia estar aos beijos com a minha melhor amiga, certo?

– É isso que eu estou querendo saber. - ouvi uma voz doce e familiar dizer atrás de mim.

Olhei para uma garota um pouco maior que eu, cabelos loiros caindo como cascata até o meio das suas costas, e orbes azuis. Caroline me olhou dos pés a cabeça, e eu apenas me encolhi ao ver o quão bonita a garota estava; a calça jeans colada com a blusa nude com renda preta descrevia tudo.

– Uma dica: corra. - ouvi Sirius dizer bem baixinho, e fiquei entre rir e fingir estar séria.

Acabei no meio dos dois, entre uma careta maniacamente assustadora. Graças a Deus não existem crianças por aqui, ou elas estariam correndo bem agora.

– Caroline, amor! - James foi ao encontro dela lhe dando um selinho, ele é tão cínico que me dói!

– Amor nada James Potter, eu quero explicações e quero explicações agora! Você não retornou nenhuma das minhas ligações, não apareceu na escola junto com essa aí - ela apontou para mim, incrível ela estar dando uma de odeio a Evans na frente do James - o que quer eu pense?

Ele suspirou, e balançou a cabeça, desapontado.

– Que você está com ciúmes da garota que sempre foi uma irmã para mim. - Ai, um tapa teria doido menos em mim.

– Eu não sei por que você age assim com ela, e nem por que está dando esse escanda-lo bem agora. Absolutamente nada aconteceu, e nem iria acontecer, coloque isso na sua cabeça e conversaremos.

Ele puxou a mim e Sirius cada um por um braço e saiu nos arrastando deixando a loira para trás. Por que eu adoro ser arrastada depois de James ter declarado a todo universo que sempre será apenas meu amigo. Black apenas deixou ser levado, sabendo que contrariar o amigo que soltava fumaça pelas narinas não iria ser muito inteligente.

– Hey Lily, essa é a primeira briga na semana. Será que teremos um novo recorde?

Mesmo sabendo que aquilo irritava um pouco James, não pude me conter e dei um sorriso breve.

– Você sabe, é impossível contar.

Quando chegamos ao pátio principal, eu logo avisei as meninas eu dei um jeito de me soltar de James o mais rápido possível. Você sabe o melhor modo de fingir que não está magoada com algo que o garoto que você gosta disse é ficar bem longe dele.

– Ei Lily você ainda está viva - Lene acenou quando me juntei ao grupo.

– Sim, não precisam chorar mais. - estou andando muito com James e Sirius, esse é o efeito.

– Cala a boca, me diz como foi a briga? - Alice perguntou curiosa. Espera, como elas já sabiam que teve uma briga? Dizem que fofoca espalha logo, mas nossa nem faz um minuto.

– Meu Deus! Deixem de ser curiosas e me perguntem, por exemplo, como boas amigas que são o que comi no café da manhã.

Alice olhou para mim, com os olhos negros ameaçadores e a pequena apenas deu um sorrisinho.

– Nós queremos detalhes.

– É, trate de começar a contar ruiva. - Dorcas emendou.

– Ok, ok! - me rendi e contei-lhes sobre a cena do estacionamento. Marlene e Emmeline (que prestara atenção em tudo), foram as primeiras a falar.

– Você sabe que isso foi errado, não é Lily? Não sei onde vocês dois se meteram ontem, mas...

– Caroline não merecia isso. - Lene completou a primeira frase de Emm.

– Quando vocês vão entender que eu não fiz nada com James? E que ele é apenas meu melhor amigo? - resmunguei irritada e ouvi Alice me chamando, mas fui em direção ao banheiro sem olhar para trás. Como as minhas próprias amigas podiam duvidar de mim?

Irritada entrei na primeira cabine que vi e bati a porta com força, sentei no vaso e fiquei olhando para a porta pensando. Que merda de dia, primeiro James esclarece que ele nunca irá se apaixonar por mim, ao contrário de Caroline que mesmo o irritando ele ama, agora para melhorar as coisas minhas amigas, minhas próprias amigas não acreditam em mim, sou uma negação como pessoa, inútil para todos a minha volta.

Após alguns minutos decidi sair da cabine ou iria me atrasar para matemática. _Adivinhem?_ A porta não abre, entrei tão afobada que nem reparei que fui parar logo na cabine que a fechadura está enferrujada, a última garota que ficou presa aqui, bem ficou um bom tempo presa.

Chutei a porta irritada, para completar o lindo dia iria perder mais uma estúpida aula. Droga! É, como seu eu amasse a matéria. Mas sabia que a Senhora Smith não aceitaria as minhas desculpas. Afinal, eu tenho culpa que essa porta não abre? Ah, que se ferrem os números.

E eu junto também, claro.

Em meio aos meus pensamentos raivosos ouvi o barulho da água caindo contra a pia, e uma porta sendo aberta. Em seguida, um choro baixo seguido de soluços começou.

– Quem está aí? - perguntei preocupada.

– Caroline - uma voz chorosa respondeu.

– Evans é você?

– Sim sou eu - suspirei, que irônico a causa dos meus problemas que vem me socorrer - estou meio que presa aqui, se você empurrasse do lado de fora ajudaria sabe...

Me afastei e senti um chute na porta do lado de fora e a mesma sendo aberta. Ao me deparar com a garota que a pouco tempo julguei estar linda, fiquei preocupada, seu cabelo loiro estava bagunçado, rímel e lápis de olho escorriam e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

– Caroline, você está bem?

Ela só me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis perdidos e tristes. Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum xingamento nem nada para a garota que estava ali na minha frente, e mostrava ter verdadeiros sentimentos.

– Não Evans, eu não estou nada bem. Mas vou ficar. - ela tentou dar um sorriso, que não funcionou bem. Pode parecer louco, mas meu primeiro instinto foi abraçá-la e foi o que eu fiz. Eu não podia ser uma vaca com a garota que amava a mesma pessoa que eu. Eu não podia simplesmente, passar por cima dos sentimentos de ninguém para me sentir melhor, ou argumentar minhas atitudes.

– Não fique assim, sério. Sabe onde estávamos ontem? Em um parque... E não fizemos nada, em nenhum momento. A não ser que conte com James correndo atrás de mim para colocar grama no meu cabelo alguma coisa... - falei e dei um sorriso fraco. E continuei.

– O que o James te falou hoje é verdade, somos apenas amigos e isso é o que sempre vamos ser, não é como se tivéssemos um caso ultra secreto. Ele ama você Caroline, todo mundo ama.

A garota olhou para mim e voltou a chorar. Onde estava toda minha raiva dela mesmo? Desapareceu, talvez minhas amigas estivessem certas, ela era humana sofria assim como eu, ninguém é totalmente ruim na vida real.

– Eu sei, mas as coisas com vocês são tão íntimas você conhece absolutamente tudo sobre ele, e é só piscar que ele faz qualquer coisa que pedir. Me desculpe Lily, por te culpar por absolutamente tudo, eu sinto na verdade apenas ciúmes de você, não te acho alguém horrível e nem quero te matar, na maior parte das vezes.

Eu quase ri com o que ela disse, e dessa vez sorri por inteiro.

– Só na maior partes das vezes? - e rimos juntas. Ok, vamos recapitular. Primeiro, Caroline é humana! Segundo, estávamos agora no banheiro, triste pelo mesmo garoto. Terceiro, eu era a melhor amiga dele e ela a namorada. Quarto, eu não poderia mais fingir que Caroline possuía um coração de pedra. É, parabéns Lily!

Você conseguiu se ferrar ainda mais!

– Você não é tão má quanto eu pensei, você sabe toda a coisa de ser a namorada do James, e minhas amigas te adorarem.

Ela me observou por um tempo, e então colocou as mãos na boca parecendo estar chocada.

– Você está dizendo que tinha ciúmes de mim? Certo Lily, acorde! Eu sou a namorada do James, ele já teve várias sou apenas mais uma, você é a melhor amiga, a única desde sempre, suas amigas te amam, e são as garotas mais legais do colégio, você tem muita sorte por tê-las! Você é a sortuda aqui Lily, não eu, achei que você era convencida por ter toda essa vida perfeita. Nossa.

Ficamos assim por horas. Eu descobri que Caroline não ia com a cara de Sirius (o que me incomodou um pouco, mas sabia que a birra deveria vir da parte do moreno), e adorava Remus e Frank. Nós nos juntamos para falar das saídas de Lene e sua mania de não admitir os sentimentos por Black. Nos animamos ainda mais quando ela disse o quão fofo eram Alice e Frank juntos, e eu concordei falando que sempre os vi como um casal perfeito. E assim se foram os cinquenta minutos da aula de matemática que eu deveria estar tendo.

Conversando com a minha ex-inimiga e namorada do meu melhor amigo, que por sinal, eu amo. A vida gosta de me pregar umas peças bem engraçadas, mas não vou negar que eu não estou me divertindo, eu julguei Caroline mal, sempre a vi como o lobo mal dos três porquinhos, mas na verdade éramos bem parecidas, e odeio dizer isso mas ela é muito divertida. O sinal tocou interrompendo a nossa conversa.

– Ei Carols, não vamos deixar isso acabar assim, você está totalmente convidada a se juntar a mim e as meninas na nossa mesa hoje para o almoço, e vai se sentar lá todos os dias ouviu? Isso é uma ordem!

Ela riu antes de responder.

– Eu sou sua amiga há 50 minutos e você já está mandando em mim? Certo, eu aceito, obrigada pela conversa Lily.

– Estou aqui para isso, tchau Carols.

Eu estava meio tonta, com um meio sorriso no rosto e uma tristeza no coração. Nunca fui o tipo de garota que gosta de machucar as pessoas, mas se fosse ver pelo lado de Caroline todos esses meses era fácil perceber que estava fazendo isso.

E ao mesmo tempo, James era meu melhor amigo e nós teríamos que resolver isso. E não, não contem o fato que eu o amo, só complica ainda mais. Eu simplesmente precisava...

– Que coisa feia, Lily! – sussurrou uma voz baixa.

Imediatamente o reconheci.

– Talvez a sua influência esteja mesmo dando certo... – respondi me recompondo e sorrindo. Sirius pareceu cheio de si e lançou um olhar malicioso a uma garota de cabelos louros perto dali. Revirei os olhos, tão típico do garoto.

– Você não deveria estar na aula?

– Olha quem pergunta, eu não falo você não fala - ele piscou seus olhos acinzentados charmosamente.

Preciso contar o quanto Sirius é gato? É sério, ele é o tipo de cara que seria modelo em revistas facilmente, e ainda assim Lene não assume que o ama, vai entender.

– Ei! Eu tive meus motivos, e eu vou para a aula agora - péssima idéia, contar os planos de matar aula para um inconsequente e maluco? Yeah! Não tive o suficiente de problemas por hoje.

– Mande lembranças a James! – gritou ele quando eu já subia às escadas. Sem me conter, ri e acenei para o moreno.

Entrei na sala e a senhora Dubois olhou furtivamente para mim. Três segundos depois o sinal tocou, e eu suspirei aliviada por não perder mais uma aula naquele dia. Quando procurei por Alice ou alguma das meninas, acabei encontrando um par de olhos castanhos esverdeados.

Sorri fracamente e sentei no meu lugar, sem dirigir o olhar para Dorcas atrás de mim, e abaixando os olhos para não encontrar os olhos de James novamente. Eu só queria me distrair com aquela aula de Biologia e fingir que estava tudo bem. Tentar, ao menos. Um minuto depois, me vi impaciente brincando com a borracha de porquinho que Lene me dera, e sem surpresa percebi um pedaço de papel rasgado na minha frente.

_"Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu mais cedo... Nós somos suas amigas Lily, mas também somos amigas de Caroline."_

Fiquei encarando a caligrafia de Dorcas por um instante, e senti meu celular vibrar.

_"Andou matando aula ruiva?"_

Deus! Eu sou apenas uma. Enviei para James, o responsável pela mensagem é claro, um _"É, experimentando coisas novas"_, e respondi a Dorcas. _"Ei, está tudo certo, o estresse já passou, você não vai adivinhar com quem eu estava agora!"_

Não deu um minuto e logo já veio a resposta de ambos. A de James foi a cara dele:

_"Meu Deus, Lily eu sei que andar comigo e com o Sirius está corrompendo a sua bondade, mas agora você está usando drogas?" _

Li o bilhete de Dorcas antes de responder James, dizia apenas: _"Com quem?"_

É um fato consumado eu não vou conseguir assistir essa aula, como se não bastasse perder o dia ontem, a primeira de hoje, a segunda também está dando adeus.

– Senhorita Evans?

Droga, droga!

– Isso é um celular? E isso é um bilhete?

– Hãaa... – tentei falar alguma coisa. Fiz uma cara de quem estava completamente ferrada e olhei para a professora com a minha melhor expressão de santidade e já pensei em quem iria botar a culpa. Engraçado é que eu estava quietinha!

– Senhora Dubois? – ouvi James chamar. O que essa criatura vai fazer agora?

– Sim, Potter? – ela levantou a sobrancelha e quase deu um sorriso. O que eu podia dizer? A maior parte dos professores adoravam Sirius e James por algum motivo oculto e totalmente sem sentido.

– É tudo minha culpa... Eu estava dizendo a Lily que não estava conseguindo entender nada da explicação, e acabei mandando a mensagem no papel e marcando uma hora de estudos por sms... Eu sinto muito, professora.

A desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi na minha vida! E olha que eu já ouvi muitas, principalmente vindas de James e Sirius, mas essa ultrapassou os limites. E pasmem! A senhora Dubois apenas acenou e pediu para que isso não se repetisse, ainda sim lançando um sorriso solidário ao garoto e dizendo que ele podia tirar suas dúvidas a qualquer momento com ela. Sério, eu não entendo isso.

Deixando de lado o quão injusta a vida é com a minha pessoa, que sempre leva a bronca, e por James Potter e Sirius Black por algum motivo obscuro sempre encantar todas as mulheres, voltei a me concentrar na aula. Estou sendo uma aluna terrível é melhor tentar recuperar o tempo perdido ou vou acabar perdendo o ano.

Concluo o pensamento e meu celular vibra. Sério, santinhos aí de cima o que acontece comigo? Tudo é o contrário; eu digo sim, então a vida gira e faz com que a situação se torne um não enorme, assim é difícil ser um pessoa boa. Vou ignorar o celular e continuar prestando atenção, é ignorar, ignorar!

Então, como uma ótima aluna que sou, tento o máximo que posso me focar em seu texto na lousa. Afinal, eu devo copiá-lo e fazer os exercícios sem nada me interferindo e... A quem eu estou tentando enganar?

Peguei o celular e com um sorriso descrente nos lábios li a mensagem de James.

_"Você por acaso está tentando prestar atenção na aula ruiva? Sua cara retorcida de vontade pegar o celular e ao mesmo tempo que sua consciência grita faça a lição, está hilária daqui. E ah, de nada por salvar a sua pele"_

Se até o seu melhor amigo sabe que você não vai conseguir prestar atenção na aula, não restam chances de que você realmente consiga.

_"James meu queridinho eu estava tentando mesmo prestar atenção na aula, por que você nunca me deixa? Certo que você tem todos os professores na sua mão, e consegue por algum motivo obscuro tirar notas altíssimas sem estudar, mas eu como os reles mortais precisa de um tempo enfiada nos livros para conseguir algo no mínimo aceitável." _

Ele do outro lado riu ao ler a mensagem, mas isso nem chamou a atenção da professora. Peguei o lápis e novamente comecei a travar uma batalha com a borracha, afinal, aulas são tão produtivas. Ok, esse é o meu lado James e Sirius falando. Oh meu Deus! Na onde foi parar a Lily Evans nerd e certinha?

Na minha defesa, é tudo culpa deles! Em meio aos meus devaneios, o celular vibrou.

_"A aula vai ser longa. Tem certeza que não quer apreciar esses momentos na presença honrosa da minha pessoa?" _

Dei um sorriso enorme e taquei a borracha nele, digitando uma mensagem de volta. Afinal, a aula ia ser longa mesmo.

Por quê não deixá-la mais interessante? O celular vibrou novamente, porém para minha surpresa o destinatário não era James dessa vez, e sim a outra pessoa responsável por causar uma péssima influência.

_"Ruiva, eu preciso falar com você urgente! Invente qualquer desculpa e saia da sala logo, ou talvez eu não vou ter coragem de falar isso depois."_

James olhou interessado para o celular na minha mão, sabendo que eu não estava mais lendo uma mensagem sua. Sorri com a maior cara deslavada que podia e digitei uma resposta bem simpática:

_"Estou indo, é melhor ser importante ou sua cabeça vai rolar."_


	4. Chapter 4

Choque, impossível outra palavra definir de forma sintetizada o turbilhão de pensamentos que passou pela minha cabeça após ouvir a seguinte confissão.

"Ei Lily, eu sei que eu sou uma canalha, galinha, e eu vivo saindo com várias garotas e ignorando elas logo depois, sei também que eu não sou nem de perto o melhor cara do mundo, ou digno da sua amiga, mas, por favor, eu te imploro só tenho a você para recorrer, me ajude a namorar a Lene."

Quem proferiu essas palavras? Sirius Black.

Isso é o responsável por tanto choque. Veja, Lene tem uma queda, ou melhor, um precipício por Sirius há um bom tempo, mas ela nem consegue admitir. E Sirius, bem ele se descreveu perfeitamente bem, nem nos meus sonhos mais malucos eu imaginei que ele viria me pedir ajuda com Lene.

Agora meus pensamentos se dirigiam a planos que simplesmente pareciam muito loucos, e pensando se realmente valeria a pena ajudá-lo. Afinal, Sirius tinha uma fama nada boa em relação a garotas, e de repente me lembrei de que ele poderia machucar Marlene.

E nem por cima do meu cadáver ele faria isso.

Mas por outro lado... Sirius havia demonstrado gostar realmente de Lene, e eu preciso confessar que tenho um instinto extremamente pendendo para cupido.

Eis a questão da minha vida: ajudá-lo, ou não?

Foi olhando nos profundos olhos claros do moreno que eu decidi. Ele gostava de Lene, eu tinha certeza disso.

Mesmo com a probabilidade imensa de estar fazendo uma grande besteira decidi dar uma chance de ajudar o moreno, e quem sabe fazer minha amiga feliz. O fato de que já era para ter voltado do "banheiro" para a sala, ficou esquecido em minha mente, que estava nesse exato momento sendo tomada por um milhão de planos.

– Sirius, eu vou te ajudar apenas por que quero o bem da Lene, e por que gosto de você - baguncei os cabelos dele com a mão - mas se você fizer qualquer coisinha, mesmo que minúscula para magoá-la eu faço questão de acabar com a sua vida entendeu? E também a partir de agora você não vai poder ficar com nenhuma garota, me mostre ser de confiança.

O moreno olhou para mim surpreso e sorriu. É, acho que ele também tinha uma boa noção da sua reputação e pelo menos cogitou a idéia de que eu poderia recusar a ajuda. Mas fazer o que, esses meninos têm uma cara de cachorro abandonando que dá dó. Principalmente certo moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados...

– Lily, você tem uma péssima idéia de mim. Como pode duvidar da minha santidade desse jeito? - ele disse, tirando a minha pessoa dos pensamentos sobre James.

– Você é tão engraçadinho! - ironizei. Dando um beliscão de leve nele, continuei:

– Então vamos a Operação Cupido! Alguma idéia? Já tentei pensar em algo, mas...

– Por que eu acho que tive uma péssima idéia em te pedir ajuda? Sério, você me da um enorme sermão no estilo "Eu tenho um plano siga ou morra" e agora do nada, me diz se eu tenho alguma idéia. Estou ferrado!

– Cala a boca seu cachorro, ou eu não te ajudo! Você deve ter alguma idéia, você que veio a mim afinal.

– Na verdade a única idéia que tive foi por água à baixo por causa das suas regras... - ele falou distraidamente mexendo nos cabelos negros.

Rolei os olhos e esperando por uma resposta que não iria gostar nada, nada, perguntei:

– E qual seria? Você tem a imunidade de três minutos para falar.

– Então Lils eu já te falei que você está linda hoje?

– SIRIUS BLACK - notaram que eu tenho que gritar o nome dessas criaturas sempre? Como eu sofro!

– Eu meio que posso ter pensado... Que você podia me ajudar fingindo que está saindo comigo, por que isso deixaria a Lene com ciúmes, e ai admitiria que me ama, e isso facilitaria tudo para mim sabe - ele corou enquanto dizia isso. Certo, eu pensando que o dia não poderia ficar mais estranho, agora tenho um Sirius Black corado bem na minha frente. Cara ai de cima, qual o problema comigo? Ou melhor, com a minha vida, que não conhece o termo "estabilidade".

– Que idéia mais idiota e louca é essa? - falei literalmente chocada.

– Não me venha com essa cara! É uma idéia genial... E nós iríamos só fingir. Sabe Lily, James ficaria com ciúmes...

Irritada, lhe dei um tapa nos ombros e corei violentamente. Ótimo, como se não bastasse meu cabelo ruivo.

E aí, por um momento, me permiti imaginar como seria.

James poderia notar que gosta de mim se me visse saindo com Sirius. Balancei a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos "Idiotice". É claro que minha vida sempre soou um filme de comédia romântica, mas agora a coisa estava tomando proporções gigantescas. Já me pegava imaginando James notando que me ama, Sirius com Lene e todos felizes para sempre... Exceto Caroline, que agora é minha amiga também, uma garota super legal que por acaso namora o James.

Ei, pensando em James... Como diabos o Sirius sabe que eu gosto do James? Eu tento esconder isso ao máximo é claro, e o Sirius não é a pessoa mais observadora do mundo. Merda, que garoto inteligente.

– James com ciúmes do que Sirius? Não viaje, o ponto aqui é você e a Marlene.

Sirius piscou para mim e riu.

– Claro Lily, claro... - e sua frase morreu.

Meu olhar viajou para o relógio em seu braço, e... Merda! O sinal iria bater novamente e eu havia perdido outra aula. Parabéns Lily!

– Eu te mando um sms assim que me lembrar de algo! - disse e subi às escadas com um moreno balançando a cabeça e rindo pra mim.

Não preciso nem dizer que a professora me fuzilou, não é? Sentei no meu lugar quietinha e ignorei o meu celular vibrando feito louco, porque sabia que era James fazendo perguntas. E eu não queria atrair a atenção da senhora Dubois novamente.

Dez minutos depois o sinal tocou, e eu respirei aliviada. História!

Sai da sala caminhando rapidamente, nada de bater papo agora e me atrasar para minha queridinha. Enquanto entrava em um corredor repleto de alunos e imensamente barulhento, peguei o celular para conferir o que James queria antes de entrar na sala. Sabia que pelo menos essa aula não seria atormentada com mensagens da parte dele, considerando que ele também é apaixonado pela matéria, e fica tão concentrado que falta cair da mesa de tão inclinado em direção à professora, como se ficar mais próximo a ela fizesse com que ele absorvesse mais conteúdo.

"Lily, onde você estava?"

"Ei, o que você estava fazendo?"

"Quem te mandou a última mensagem? Você perdeu outra aula ruiva, depois eu sou o mau caminho!"

"Lily! Droga, responde."

Como existem pessoas curiosas e insistentes nesse mundo, é claro que eu já teria mandado o dobro de mensagens, mas não é comigo. Estaria James com ciúmes de ser ignorado por algo mais interessante? Voltei a pensar na idéia de Sirius, quando de repente.

Poft! Acertei um peito digamos bem definido, fazendo meu celular voar para longe. Claro era o que faltava, mas um exemplo de como sou atrapalhada.

– Desculpa... - murmurei levantando a cabeça para ver quem era. Uma parte do meu cérebro quase gritou ao vê-lo, e outra parte se preocupou com o meu pobre celular jogado abruptamente.

Mas acreditem, diante do deus grego que eu estava agora, ficava difícil pensar algo ruim sobre ele. E eu sabia que o conhecia, ou pelo já o tinha visto em algum lugar daqui. Talvez ele fosse do terceiro ano...

– Eu sinto muito! Tome. - ele disse, abaixando-se e pegando o aparelho, e direcionou seu olhar para mim. E oh, definitivamente, as orbes azuis dele eram irredutivelmente lindos. Seu cabelo loiro era curto e arrepiado, e eu apenas me permiti sorrir ao pegar meu celular.

Percebi que estava o encarando e abaixei a cabeça, notando que ele só completava o visual sou-lindo-e-sei-disso com uma calça jeans e camisa pólo preta. Ok, eu amo James, mas não sou cega!

– Tudo bem. - respondi baixo.

Ele sorriu, e eu me derreti ao ver covinhas no seu rosto. Anw, tão fofo!

– Você estava toda distraída e eu não percebi... - ele começou e acabou abrindo um sorriso ainda maior tentando se explicar. - Mas, bem, tome cuidado, ok Lily?

Oh meu Deus! Como ele sabe o meu nome? Oi?

– Como você sabe meu nome? – aposto que devo estar com a maior cara de paisagem possível nesse momento.

– Sei o nome de todas as garotas bonitas do colégio.

Esse é o momento em que eu passo por todas as cores do arco Iris, e paro em um vermelho que combina lindamente com meu cabelo me deixando exatamente como um tomatinho.

– Ahm... Er... Acho que eu tenho que ir para a aula...

– Eu também, te vejo por ai Lily.

Sorri e abaixei a cabeça, ainda muuito vermelha! Agora eu já devia ter passado de tomate para pimenta. Ah que ótimo, agora eu faço piada sobre alimentos também.

Acenei e me virei, tentando me lembrar do caminho para a sala de História. Já não bastasse James confundindo meus pensamentos...

– Matthew! - o ouvi dizer ainda parado no mesmo lugar. Fiz uma cara confusa, e com algum esforço o ouvi.

– Meu nome.

E foi com isso nos pensamentos que fui para a sala toda sorridente. Matthew. É realmente um belo nome.

– Viu um passarinho azul que te impediu de responder minhas mensagens Lily? - James apareceu na minha frente no momento que entrei na sala, me fazendo dar um pulo para trás de susto e meu sorriso sumir.

– Loiro

– Que?

– Nada não, eu estava fazendo umas coisas, por isso não te respondi e por isso sai da sala.

– Agora você tem segredinhos de mim ruiva?

– Imagina. - respondi com uma cara de santa, e me virei, com os pensamentos confusos e direcionados a um estranho totalmente aproveitável. Mas no fundo, meu coração palpitava pelo moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados que acenou apenas deixando um recado bem claro "Estou de olho em você", e eu só ri, lembrando quanto as coisas estavam virando uma confusão ultimamente.

É incrivelmente como tenho um grande potencial a atrair confusão, perceba o tanto de coisas malucas que está rolando ultimamente, e eu que sempre julguei que as pessoas que conseguiam tanta bagunça assim na sua vida eram normalmente a responsável por elas, agora me vejo no meio de uma, que lindo isso.

Mal eu sabia, que isso não era nem o começo.


	5. Chapter 5

Esperamos sinceramente que vocês gostem do capítulo, ele está todo fofo! Deixem comentários para fazer duas autoras felizes!

* * *

><p>- Sirius, você precisa ser paciente! – falei baixinho, e olhei novamente no relógio. O ouvi resmungar do outro lado da linha, e antes de cortá-lo ele começou:<p>

- Prazer, meu nome é Sirius Black e essa palavra não existe no meu vocabulário! E se...

- Faltam apenas dois minutos, e elas chegam. Nós assistiremos um filme, ou algo do tipo, e eu falarei com a Lene sobre a sua pessoa, e tentar não te difamar...

- O QUÊ? MAS EU SOU UM SANTO! – ele gritou do outro lado da linha, me cortando.

Ah, para vocês não se perderem, já havia se passado quatro dias desde a minha conversa com meu amigo retardado e galinha. Ou ex-galinha, não sei como funciona para o lado masculino da coisa. Pois bem, agora era minha missão saber o que Lene pensa de Sirius, e nada melhor do que uma festa do pijama, certo? Além do que, eu amo sábados!

As coisas essa semana se tornaram mais calmas depois de um começo louco, mas alou meu nome é Lily Evans e eu posso ter uma bela queda por um bom drama (e reclamações), mas eu adoro bagunça, e essa é na verdade a definição da minha vida: bagunça.

Hoje mesmo depois de dias sendo frequentemente importunada por esse cachorro ingrato que além de pedir minha ajuda ainda me força a pensar em um plano, decidi chamar as meninas para uma festa do pijama, e tentar convencer a Marlene a admitir que ama o Sirius, ou mudar pelo menos colocar ordem em algum dos parafusos dela, a probabilidade de dar certo é mínima, mas a esperança é a última a morrer, e os ruivos serão os últimos a desistir (nem se pergunte, estou num humor meio diferente hoje, frases sem sentidos são meu lema).

- Lily, lembre-se do que me prometeu... - ele disse desesperado.

- Ok, ok, sou uma pessoa do bem e farei isso.

- Wow, não sonhe tão alto assim ruiva – disse ele e eu sabia que um sorriso maroto e divertido estava nos lábios.

Ouvi batidas na porta e gritei um _"Já vou!"_, me xingando mentalmente.

- Vá se ferrar! Preciso ir! – falei rápido e desliguei, sabendo que ele me perturbaria por sms daqui alguns minutos, fazendo então questão de deixar meu lindo celular bem escondido.

Esses garotos são meu carma, tenho absoluta certeza que um dia eu fui uma pessoa muito maligna em outra vida, assassina de criancinhas, cachorrinhos indefesos, ou até velhinhos. Tem que ser algo de padrão muito elevado para ter como carma Sirius Black e James Potter, tem que ser!

_Ding Doing_.

Soou minha campainha estranha. Desci as escadas correndo, tendo como resultado tropeços nos meus próprios pés, parabéns Lily! Deparei-me com Petúnia na sala de estar sem nenhuma vontade de me fazer de simpática e a ignorei como se fosse um móvel.

Petúnia é minha irmã mais velha, ela quase nunca dá as caras por aqui por que vive ocupada com a sua faculdade, ou com seu namorado (leia-se projeto de porco mal feito), e isso ocupa tempo demais para ela se dar ao trabalho de visitar a irmã e a mãe, mas tanto faz ela só o fato de ela ter conseguido um tempo para estar aqui já me irrita, assim como todo o ar que ela respira.

Mas na verdade, acredito que seja uma grande mágoa que guardo dela. Mas não vou ficar aqui pensando nisso, quando tenho amigas maravilhosas esperando por mim. Abri a porta, Alice, Marlene e Dorcas já foram entrando, como sempre. Emmeline não pode vir, pois está viajando.

- Meu deus Lily, você é uma lesma agora ou o quê? - Lene disse bufando.

- Claro que não! - Alice falou.

- Isso aí, Lice, me defenda! - respondi.

- Você sempre foi uma lesma, Lily. - Alice completou e eu peguei uma almofada, que não chegou nem perto dela.

Retiro o que eu disse, são loucas, isso sim!

- Vocês acabam com a minha filosofia mental, destroem ela em pedacinhos – fiz bico

- E você é a pessoa mais filosofa que conheço, não é Lily? – perguntou Lene

- Vai se ferrar, eu tenho meus pensamentos inspiradores sim ouviu? Um dia as pessoas vão escrever livros sobre mim "Lily Evans – A pensadora", vocês verão! Cadê a Caroline?

- Não pode vir, estava com muita lição acumulada, e quanto ao livro vou esperar sentada Lils – Alice respondeu. Ótimo, temos um complô agora.

Todas vocês, levem o traseiro pra cozinha para começarmos nosso brigadeirão! - falei caminhando até o cômodo.

- Você ainda não fez? - Lene resmungou.

- Ô Sirius dois, eu tenho cara de quê agora? - falei e todas riram.

- Não me compare a ele. - ela fez bico.

- Claro, claro. - respondi na ironia e peguei a panela.

Após termos nosso doce dos deuses preparado, além de é claro uma boa quantidade de pipoca que é absolutamente tudo que garotas precisam durante um lanche subimos lá para cima. A escolha do filme não foi um dos momentos de mais orgulho da nossa amizade, cheio de puxões de cabelo, colherada na testa, e daí pra pior, mas é o carinho que amigas tem uma pela outra, sabe? O amor tem que ser demonstrado de alguma forma, essa é a nossa.

Por fim, escolhemos um filme qualquer, considerando que mesmo argumentando que sou dona da casa e meu voto vale mais fui completamente ignorada, e meu filme não foi escolhido.

Estávamos em um momento de pura empolgação. O mocinho estava entrando no local onde o vilão se encontrava, e a menina-loira-oi-sou-a-donzela estava prestes a ser morta quando...

_Ding Doing! _

Soou a maldita campainha fazendo pipoca voar, e as pobres almas saltar para fora do corpo por meros instantes.

- Mas quem diabos é? Você está esperando alguém Lily? – Alice perguntou irritada.

- Eu não... Será Caroline? Vou ir atender, esperem aí.

Desci às escadas correndo, sabendo que sem chances Petúnia se moveria a abrir a porta, então era apenas comigo. Quando abri me deparei com quem?

Um doce para quem disse _James Potter_.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Lils ruivinha, você precisa aprender a ser mais educada sabia? Faria muito bem um "Olá James, como vai?"

- Tanto faz, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Ordens do Sirius, além de que você nem me avisou que daria uma festinha Lily, assim me magoa, eu sou seu melhor amigo que você tanto ama, e me despreza assim?

- Você é tão engraçadinho! – falei o deixando passar.

James me olhou com uma expressão divertida e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Lancei um olhar rápido para as escadas que davam em direção ao quarto onde ouvia risadas e vozes femininas, e ele já foi gritando:

- Pessoal, temos uma decisão séria nas mãos. – ele disse sério. Lene desceu correndo, e olhou feio para o moreno que estava interrompendo a noite das garotas. Eu dei de ombros sinalizando que não era a minha culpa.

Dorcas e Alice vieram logo em seguida e também olharam assustadas. Eu bufei, sabendo da brincadeira.

- Realmente é uma decisão muito difícil, mas temos que fazê-la. Pode decidir o futuro do nosso planeta e...

- E ele quer saber qual o sabor da pizza que iremos pedir – eu disse, o cortando. Caí no riso quando ele veio na minha direção querendo fazer cócegas.

- Ah Lily Evans, volte aqui!

Como sou uma pessoa muito inteligente subi às escadas correndo em direção a minhas amigas, onde era supostamente a área de proteção.

- James se você não namorasse a Caroline eu poderia jurar que você era gay – refletiu Dorcas, olhando para o nada.

- É sempre bom ouvir isso sabia Dorcas? Eleva a masculinidade de um cara, e o ego também – James respondeu sorrindo, enquanto subia para o quarto conosco.

- Claro, como se o seu ego pudesse inflamar ainda mais... - resmunguei e levei um beliscão.

- Ei!

- É pra aprender a amar os defeitos do seu melhor amigo, não sair criticando. - James disse fingindo estar zangado.

- Aí você acorda, né? - perguntei e Dorcas riu.

- Tem certeza que você não é gay? - ela perguntou e nós todas rimos.

- Mas da onde surgiu essa ideia? – resmungou James.

- Da minha mente – Dorcas respondeu simplesmente, de todas nós ela era obviamente a mais avoada e isso é claro sempre rendia muitos divertimentos.

Chegamos finalmente o quarto, e sem demora empurrei James para o telefone, se tem algo que detesto é falar com caras da pizzaria, se puder eu vou à casa do James pedir para ele ligar e pedir para mim, mas sozinha eu não ligo. Após o pedido ser feito todos sentamos cuidadosamente (leia-se se jogamos) em nossos devidos lugares. E olha que legal, James ficou bem do meu lado, seu braço roçando no meu, por que isso tem que me dar tanto nervoso se eu sempre estou em contato com ele? Deus!

E ele conversava com as meninas sem dar a mínima bola pra isso. E eu lá, que nem uma tonta nervosa por causa de um toque. Um simples toque! É, eu preciso me tratar. Fechei os olhos e focalizei em... Ai meu deus, ele pegou a minha mão! James quer me matar, eu aposto que sim! Ele simplesmente pegou a minha mão, assim do nada, e começou a brincar com ela. E sim, Lene lançou um olhar meio incomodado com isso, mas ei! Eu não fiz nada!

Meu coração essa hora saiu pela boca e está voando por algum lugar acima de nós, em que posso ouvir seu batimento tão rápido quanto uma maquina de lavar, cara qual o meu problema hoje? Ah, sim eu sei a resposta. O CARA QUE EU GOSTO ESTÁ BRINCANDO COM A MINHA MÃO, E ELE É MEU MELHOR AMIGO E TEM NAMORADA.

Ok passou o nervosismo! Não, não passou ai meu Deus, o que eu faço?

Para deixar a situação ainda mais linda, a campainha tocou, e James disse no meu ouvido:

- Lils desce comigo, quero te falar uma coisa.

Ai meus santinhos, o que ta acontecendo na minha vida hoje? E o que James quer?

Imaginem a minha cara então, já que não consegui esconder o misto de medo e curiosidade que senti. Claro que isso atraiu a atenção das meninas, que logo depois foram distraídas com campainha tocando novamente. Eu me levantei, e James veio atrás de mim.

- Sem gracinhas, hein. - eu disse e ele riu.

Pegamos a pizza, e nada do James dizer uma palavra, curiosa perguntei logo:

- O que quer falar comigo?

Ainda com a sensação da mão dele brincando com a minha mão na cabeça, eu realmente preciso de um medico.

- Sirius teve uma ideia, mas precisamos começar a colocar em ação logo.

Típico, apenas um plano mirabolante do melhor amigo, nada de declarações apaixonadas, droga. Para melhorar eu tinha esquecido completamente que prometi tentar ajuda o pobre do Sirius.

- É simples ele quer fazer um jantar romântico para a Lene, na verdade ele já está com quase tudo pronto, lá na minha casa, só precisa da Lene, e que você dê uma olhada para ver se ele não fez nenhuma besteira. Poxa Lily, o que aconteceu com meu melhor amigo? Ele tá tão diferente, tão sei lá apaixonado, eu sou assim com a Caroline? Tão estranho e meloso? Se eu sou pode me bater, vou tentar não reclamar muito – James disparou a falar, às vezes eu acho que sou tagarela porém James consegue a proeza de me superar.

- Na verdade é uma boa ideia, e não você não é meloso, acha que eu já não teria te xingado de todos os nomes se esse fosse o caso? Ah, fique com as meninas, diga que eu vou ao banheiro sei lá, não vou demorar e vou arrumar um jeito de conseguir roubar a Marlene.

Ele subiu novamente para o quarto carregando a pizza, por um momento pensei que é tão injusto ter que deixar meu brigadeirão, pipoca e pizza para ter que ajudar meus amigos com sua vida amorosa, quando na verdade a minha está um fracasso, mas deixei o pensamento ir, não é algo bom de ser cultivado, portanto deve ser eliminado, eu adoro ser um cupido, e amo a Lene e o Sirius, ajudar eles é uma boa idéia. Com esses pensamentos entrei na casa dos Potter e me surpreendi ao me deparar com uma sala de jantar, maravilhosamente organizada e romântica.

- Você fez tudo isso sozinho? Uau! Estou impressionada! – comentei com sinceridade.

- Na verdade não tudo, a Sra. Evans preparou a comida... – Sirius disse meio envergonhado, James tem razão o amor, ou o fato de assumir ele muda as pessoas.

- Está absolutamente perfeito Sirius, pela primeira vez você me provou ser realmente digno da minha melhor amiga, vou trazê-la aqui, só não conte que tudo dê certo, conhece o gênio da pessoa certo? Mas desejo boa sorte a vocês.

Voltei para minha casa ainda perplexa pela mudança de comportamento de Sirius, e com apenas um pensamento em mente, arrastar Marlene para aquela casa e fazer com que seja feliz.

- Lene pode vir comigo? É urgente, preciso muito da sua ajuda – sou péssima em desculpas e em mentiras, minha criatividade é completamente limitada nesse quesito.

- Claro Lily! – ela saiu do quarto comigo, enquanto Alice e Dorcas lançavam olhares preocupados – O que aconteceu?

- Não posso te falar agora – fiz a maior cara de sofrida que consegui, esquece o papel de atriz, aparentemente meu dom se limita apenas em ocultar de James o meu amor secreto por ele – Aconteceu uma coisa... Na casa do James, preciso da sua ajuda.

- Então vamos lá! – essas são minhas amigas, você diz "eu fiz uma besteira não quero falar sobre isso agora, apenas venha comigo" e elas vão, sem se perguntar se você matou alguém ou algo do tipo, apenas vão. Caroline está certa, tenho as melhores pessoas do mundo a minha volta, exceto Petúnia.

Arrastei Marlene para a casa de James e a mandei entrar enquanto esperava do lado de fora, logo que ela passou fechei a porta, aguardei por um tempo para ver se não escutava barulho de coisas se quebrando (ei, ela é minha melhor amiga e olha como eu sou, não pode ser normal também certo?), por fim decidi que tudo estaria correndo bem e voltei para minha casa.

Para minha total e completa surpresa encontrei apenas James jogado na minha cama brincando com meu celular nas mãos.

- Cadê as outras meninas? – perguntei curiosa.

- Bom, eu expliquei a situação e elas apoiaram completamente, mas acontece que Remus enviou uma mensagem para Dorcas pedindo para se encontrar com ela, e Alice aproveitou para sair com Frank, já que tinha deixado ele sozinho para ter uma noite das garotas com vocês, e só sobrou a mim, mas não precisa se lamentar eu valho por mil.

- Você é tão bobo James – revirei os olhos.

- Como foi à operação cupido?

- Aparentemente muito boa – me joguei na cama ao seu lado. – queria saber o que está acontecendo lá agora.

- Bom, eu tenho um jeito, mas é meio errado, isso seria algo que Lily Evans faria? – ele perguntou tirando sarro com minha velha(sim já é velha) personalidade certinha.

Matar aula, se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo, que por acaso namora uma garota muito legal, mentir para sua melhor amiga, ta que foi para o bem dela, mas é uma mentira, fazer planos com Sirius Black, e mentir sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos e pensamentos a maior parte dos dias, é definitivamente a Lily certinha e nerd ficou há muito tempo para trás.

- Eu topo.

- Então vamos lá ruiva.

James me levou pela porta dos fundos a um corredor que acabava em uma cortina vermelha, onde acredito eu dava para a sala de jantar, considerando que podíamos ouvir as vozes dos nossos melhores amigos.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando, e não é nada bom. Mas acredite, eu posso mudar por você... Lene, dê uma chance para nós. Uma única chance.

Annw, tão fofo! Meu Deus, será que colocaram um alienígena no lugar do meu amigo?

Consegui ver Lene totalmente pasma, e acredito ter visto seu rosto corar devido algum pensamento. Bom, se eu fosse ela também estaria assustada.

- Sirius... E-eu não...

- Eu te amo, Lene. Me deixa te provar isso.

- Lily? – James me abraçou de lado – Obrigada.

- Por quê? - perguntei curiosa e nervosa com a posição em que me encontrava.

- Por ter dado uma chance de ser amiga da Carols, não estamos brigando mais, e eu sei que muito disso se deve a você, é importante para mim que você goste dela. Eu amo você sua cabeça de tomate.

- Não foi por nada James, é mais importante para mim que você seja feliz – mesmo que seja sendo amiga da garota que ocupa o lugar onde eu gostaria de pertencer na sua vida, completei em pensamento.

É, minha é uma bagunça, mas às vezes, só às vezes eu consigo fazer algo de bom para variar. Não escutei mais vozes na sala de jantar e imaginei o que estava acontecendo, aparentemente temos um novo casal agora.


End file.
